Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 10
É isso mesmo, estamos de volta (de novo no plural?! D= ) com mais uma Parte do lymdo e xerozo Red Fields. Link Dimensions já vai chegando em sua décima Parte, e tudo isso graças a vocês que deixam sempre um feedback maravilhoso. Muito obrigado mais uma vez pelos comentários, sejam positivos, sejam negativos, vocês são os melhores. =D thumb|200pxHoje eu vou deixar uma arte da personagem preferida de todos vocês, feita por Cherry Berry Punch. Ela fez uma versão pixelizada da versão inicial da Peaches, adicionando mais alguns efeitos que deixaram a arte muito legal. Muito obrigado Sarah por mais essa. =) Vamos lá com a Parte 10: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 Bermuda Blast Cap. 1 Westside East / 26 de Março / 16:20. Hydra como Hot Pepper e Shockwave como Mrs. Nature, estão em uma rua local quando um pônei, em cima de uma sacada, dá um tiro de rpg nas duas. Hydra (Hot Pepper): *assusta* Eita! FIRE SHIELD! Hydra usa seu escudo de fogo para proteger ela e Shockwave. O tiro acerta no escudo sem causar danos. The Crazier member #6: Malditas! Errei de novo! Mas agora elas vão ver. O atirador prepara outro tiro de rpg. Hot Pepper: Temos que atacar nesse meio tempo... De repente, o atirador recebe um ataque aquático e é derrubado da sacada. The Crazier member #6: *assusta* O quê? Uahhhhhh! Ele cai no chão. Mrs. Nature: *confusa* O que houve? Hot Pepper: *confusa* Não sei! Então Nightstrike, Rip Tide e Razorback chegam ao local. O atirador tenta se levantar, mas é golpeado e lançado contra uma parede por Razorback, no qual ele bate com força de desmaia. Nightstrike (Hidden Moon): Vocês estão bem? Mrs. Nature: Uff! Estamos sim. Que bom ver vocês. Razorback (Plasma Slam): Pois é! Escutamos duas explosões e viemos investigar. Mrs. Nature: Que ataque foi esse de agora pouco? Rip Tide: Manipulação aquática, uma habilidade propriamente minha! Mrs. Nature: Incrível. Hot Pepper: Estamos bem! Vamos continuar nosso objetivo! Hydra segue em frente, sem dar muita atenção para os amigos. Nightstrike vira para ela. Hidden Moon: Ou! Espera aí... Hydra não dá ouvidos e ela para em uma esquina e começa a investigar mais a frente. Os outros ficam olhando para ela. Hidden Moon: Ahhh! Que garota petulante. O que há com ela? Mrs. Nature: Não sei, mas ela está agindo muito estranho. Hidden Moon: Já tem um tempo que a Hydra está esquisita, ela anda muito agressiva de um tempo para cá. Mrs. Nature: E realmente está. Não bastou aquele episódio com a Peaches no Colégio, agora ela queria torturar um cara com uma pimenta que, se não me engano, é uma das mais fortes que existem. Hidden Moon: Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Quando acabarmos aqui, vou conversar seriamente com ela. Mrs. Nature: E deixa eu ir com ela, senão ela faz alguma besteira. Hidden Moon: Ok! Shockwave corre na direção de Hydra para continuar as investigações. Razorback vira para Nightstrike. Plasma Slam: Ei Night! Teria algum problema se eu fosse com elas agora? Nightstrike pensa por instantes. Hidden Moon: Acho que não! Pode ir, eu e o Tide nos viramos com o que temos. Plasma Slam: Obrigado! Razorback corre para se juntar às duas. Nightstrike vira para Rip Tide, que fazia uma expressão confusa. Hidden Moon: Pode dizer, Tide! Rip Tide: Dizer o quê? Hidden Moon: Você está com vontade de dizer isso desde que nos conheceu: Os Red Heroes são esquisitos. Rip Tide: Que nada! Ao contrário, eu estou achando vocês muito legais. Nightstrike sorri. Enquanto isso, Javelin e Depth Charge lutam contra um pequeno grupo. Enquanto lutam, eles conversam um com o outro. Depth Charge (Silent Cone): Ainda não entendo uma coisa. Por quê você não retorna para equipe de velocistas? Javelin (Wind Slash): Não sei bem! Acho que perdi o interesse. WIND SPEAR! Javelin derruba um com seu golpe. Silent Cone: É uma pena! Os Jogos de Verão não demoram. Ainda insisto que seria uma boa ter você na equipe. Wind Slash: Demoram sim, os jogos são em Julho. Silent Cone: Nisso aquela garota esquisita tem razão, você devia voltar. (nota: garota esquisita = Xenon) Wind Slash: Aiiiiii! Não me fale daquela criatura insuportável. Silent Cone: *sorrindo* Ela é até legalzinha! WATER CANNON! Depth Charge derruba outro com seu ataque. Wind Slash: Não me zoa, meu! Até parece que você não vive numa correria comigo, para nos escondermos dela na hora do almoço. Silent Cone: É divertido quando fugimos dela. E toda diversão com você se tornam momentos maravilhosos ao seu lado. Wind Slash: *sorrindo sem graça* Ou! Para de falar essas coisas. Logo em seguida, eles percebem que derrubaram todos os capangas que lutavam. Wind Slash: Muito bem! Devíamos interrogar algum deles para obter informações, mas apagamos todos. Silent Cone: *irônico* Realmente, somos ótimos interrogadores. No esconderijo do Bermuda Blast, ele está conversando com um de seus capangas. Bermuda Blast: Então quer dizer que os Red Heroes estão vindo? The Crazier henchman: Sim senhor! Bermuda Blast: Tudo bem. Podem deixar eles virem, terei o prazer de acabar com todos eles de uma vez. The Crazier henchman: Mas chefe, eles são seis e são poderosos. Bermuda Blast: *bravo* Isso não interessa, seu imbecil. Agora some daqui antes que eu acabe com você também. E não quero mais interrupções de vocês enquanto eu estiver trabalhando nessa belezura. The Crazier henchman: S-sim senhor! O capanga se retira do local. Bermuda Blast olha para seu objeto, que é uma ogiva média. Bermuda Blast: *sorri* Hehehe! Só mais alguns retoques e ela estará pronta. Em um local não muito longe dali, Hydra e Shockwave analisam uma área ali perto, onde tinha um grupo de pôneis da gangue The Craziers. Hot Pepper: Olha, Alface! Perto daquele posto de gasolina abandonado. Mrs. Nature: *suspiro* Aiai! Já vi. Hot Pepper: Vamos lá acabar com eles! Então Razorback alcança elas. Plasma Slam: Cheguei! Vim dar assistência à vocês. Hot Pepper: O que está fazendo aqui? Vai dar suporte para a Hidden. Plasma Slam: Ela concordou que eu devia ajudar vocês. Hot Pepper: Não precisamos de você. Plasma Slam: Dá para você parar com essa infantilidade? Se você criou algum problema pessoal comigo, deixa para depois, agora estamos agindo como uma equipe que precisa deter uma gangue. Hydra se enfurece e sai correndo na direção do grupo, composto por seis pôneis. Mrs. Nature: *assusta* Pepper, não! Hydra corre na direção deles e dispara um ataque. Hot Pepper: FIRE BALL! Um dos gangsters repara no ataque e assusta. The Crazier member #7: Cuidado! Os outros assustam e se espalham, mas o ataque de Hydra acerta um deles. O impacto faz ele ser arremessado contra um poste. Shockwave corre atrás de Hydra. E Razorback vai junto. Mrs. Nature: Pepper! Cuidado ao usar ataques de fogo perto de um posto de gasolina. Hot Pepper: Que se dane! Hydra continua correndo e vai na direção de um deles. Então Shockwave repara que um deles vai sacar uma arma. Mrs. Nature: TREE ROOT! Shockwave usa seu ataque e acerta ele. O capanga que Hydra ia na direção, tenta sacar uma faca, mas fica bastante trêmulo e não consegue. Hydra se aproxima e prensa ele contra uma bomba de combustível, forçando sua pata contra o pescoço dele. Outros dois capangas tentam acertá-la, mas ela derruba os dois sem soltar o que estava prensando. Outro capanga saca uma arma para atirar em Hydra. Razorback avista ele. Plasma Slam: PLASMA CANNON! Ele usa um de seus ataque e dispara uma rajada de plasma que derruba ele. Hydra concentra poder do Fire Power e cria um Fire Ball em sua pata que estava livre. Shockwave e Razorback se aproximam e param. Mrs. Nature: *assustada* Ficou maluca? Não use esse Fire Ball! Hydra vira para o capanga que estava pressionado. Hot Pepper: Agora me diga, fofinho! Aonde está Bermuda Blast? The Crazier member #7: E o que você vai fazer se eu não disser? Hot Pepper: Own! Eu vou apenas soltar isso aqui no seu rostinho lindinho. The Crazier member #7: *sorri* Garota burra! Não percebeu que isso é um posto de gasolina? Você vai explodir tudo. Hot Pepper: *sorriso maligno* Mas se eu explodir tudo, só você que vai morrer, eu não vou porque eu sou o demônio do fogo! The Crazier member #7: *assusta* O q-quê? Shockwave e Razorback se assustam com as palavras de Hydra. Mrs. Nature: Hot Pepper! Já chega! Solte ele! Hydra aproxima o ataque do rosto do capanga e aperta mais seu pescoço. Hot Pepper: Fale logo! Ou apenas o calor vai fazer um estouro aqui. The Crazier member #7: *dificuldades ao falar* Tá bom, tá bom, eu falo! O esconderijo do Bermuda Blast fica no Armazém Ponchas, mais ao norte. Hydra solta o gangster e cancela o ataque. The Crazier member #7: *tossindo* Cof-cof!! Hot Pepper: Muito bem! Já sabemos onde ele está! The Crazier member #7: *sorri* Idiotas! Vocês não tem ideia da insanidade do chefe, ele vai acabar com vocês de uma forma muito dolorosa. Hydra golpeia a cabeça do gangster, fazendo ele desmaiar. Hot Pepper: Chega de falar! Shockwave vira para Hydra. Mrs. Nature: Hydra! Você está fora de controle. O que foi isso agora pouco? Hot Pepper: Eu só peguei pesado um pouco para esses idiotas falarem, e deu certo, já temos a informação que queríamos. Hydra vira para o lado do Norte. Hot Pepper: Não temos tempo a perder, vamos! Mrs. Nature: Espere! Devemos avisar aos outros. Hot Pepper: Eles nem estão por perto! Se você quiser, pode ir chamá-los, eu vou atrás desse Bermuda Blast. Hydra começa a ir na direção do local informado. Mrs. Nature: *começando a se irritar* Pepper!!!!!!!!! Plasma Slam: Devemos ir também, não podemos deixar ela ir sozinha. Mrs. Nature: Acho que você tem razão. Vamos! Shockwave e Razorback vão atrás de Hydra. Enquanto corre... Razorback: *em pensamento* Hydra! O que está havendo com você? Cap. 2 Em um local desconhecido e opaco. Lightning Blade chega nesse local para encontrar uma pônei misteriosa. Pônei misteriosa: Então você está de volta! Lightning Blade: Sim! E trouxe esse antídoto que vai te ajudar a se recuperar. Lightning Blade entrega a poção para ela. Pônei misteriosa: Humm! Obrigada! Lightning Blade: Aos poucos você vai se recuperando! E logo estará comigo para presenciar o futuro perfeito que criarei. Pônei misteriosa: E o que você vai fazer agora? Lightning Blade: Eu tenho um tempinho antes de ir buscar a próxima Dimensional Jewel, então podemos conversar um pouco. O que acha? Pônei misteriosa: É uma boa, já tem um tempo que não falo com ninguém. Enquanto isso, Nightstrike e Rip Tide chegam do lado de fora do Armazém Roxo. Hidden Moon: Armazém Roxo! Foi aqui que descobrimos uma reunião das gangues do Oeste. Não faria muito sentido se Bermuda Blast estivesse aqui, mas vamos investigar. Rip Tide: Certo! Eles se aproximam do local e de repente são emboscados. Voz masculina: Parados aí! Patas para cima! Nightstrike e Rip Tide se assustam, param e levantam as patas dianteiras. Logo depois, Hydra, Shockwave e Razorback chegam ao Armazém Ponchas. Hot Pepper: É ali! Mrs. Nature: Poxa! Mas só tem armazéns nesse Westside East. Plasma Slam: Estranho, não tem ninguém vigiando o local. Deve ser uma cilada! Hot Pepper: Vamos logo! Hydra se prepara para ir até o local. Plasma Slam: Espere um pouco! Devemos avisar os outros. Razorback impede ela colocando a pata em sua frente. Hot Pepper: *brava* Fica quieto. Você nem deveria estar aqui. Mrs. Nature: Ele tem razão, Hydra! Devemos esperar os outros. Hydra aponta sua pata para a porta do armazém e dispara um Fire Ball. O ataque destrói a porta. Mrs. Nature: Por que você fez isso? Hot Pepper: Ops! A porta explodiu, agora temos que ir lá. Hydra dá um tapa na pata de Razorback, que impedia ela e vai até o local. Mrs. Nature: Ela está insuportável hoje. Hydra chega até o armazém que está escuro, ela vai entrando pela porta estourada. De repente, as luzes se acendem. E Bermuda Blast está no alto de uma plataforma. Bermuda Blast: Olha só! Temos uma Red Hero aqui! Hydra olha para ele com uma expressão de seriedade. Então Shockwave e Razorback também chegam. Bermuda Blast: Agora temos três Red Heroes. O que houve com os outros? Morreram? Shockwave vira para Hydra. Mrs. Nature: Pepper! Pela última vez, use um pouco do bom senso, precisamos recuar e esperar pelos outros. Bermuda Blast: Vocês já estão de saída? Mas quem disse que vão para algum lugar? Hot Pepper: Não estamos de saída, viemos deter você. Bermuda Blast: Ainda bem! Então vamos nos divertir. Bermuda Blast salta da plataforma para o chão. Hot Pepper: Demorou! FIRE BALL! Hydra dispara um ataque e Blast se esquiva, o ataque estoura em um dos suportes da plataforma. Bermuda Blast: MIND ILLUSION! A Illusion Jewel brilha e Blast dispara um raio na direção de Hydra. Mrs. Nature: *assusta* Cuidado! Shockwave corre na direção de Hydra e a empurra, tirando-a do caminho do ataque, mas o raio acerta em Shockwave. Shockwave toma um choque e cai. Hot Pepper: *assusta* Não! Bermuda Blast: *sorri* Hehehehe! Ela vai vivenciar algo bem legal agora. Hot Pepper: O que você fez com ela? Bermuda Blast: Ela simplesmente está presa no seu pensamento mais relevante e não vai sair dele tão fácil. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Hot Pepper: Maldito! Bermuda Blast: E para vocês dois! Um truque mais legal! ILLUSIONARY CLONES! Bermuda Blast cria vários clones ilusórios de si mesmo. Bermuda Blast e seus clones: E agora? Qual o verdadeiro? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Razorback vira para Hydra. Plasma Slam: Pepper! Temos que lutar juntos se quisermos derrotá-lo, mas agora ele criou uma vantagem muito grande. Hot Pepper: Eu sei! Hydra fica abatida. Hot Pepper: Droga! A culpa é minha. Por causa de minha estupidez, a Alface foi atingida. Plasma Slam: Essas habilidades que ele usou foram da joia, então ela realmente tem poderes. Se derrotarmos, provavelmente a Mrs. Nature vai ser liberta. Hot Pepper: *determinada* Tudo bem! Vamos pegá-lo. Cap. 3 Na ilusão de Shockwave. Shockwave está em um local esverdeado. Shockwave: Onde estou e que lugar é esse? Onde está o armazém, Hydra, Razorback e o vilão? E onde está minha roupa de Red Hero? Então a paisagem esverdeada começa a tomar forma. Shockwave: O quê? A paisagem toma a forma de uma floresta completamente desmatada. Shockwave: *assustada* O que é isso? Não! Shockwave começa a ficar apavorada com o cenário e começa a derramar lágrimas. Shockwave: Não, não, não, não! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! De volta com Razorback e Hydra vs. Bermuda Blast e seus clones ilusórios, totalizando doze. Bermuda Blast e seus clones: Hehehe! Qual será o verdadeiro? Plasma Slam: O que faremos agora? Hot Pepper: Vamos ter que atacar todos! FIRE BLOW! Hydra se prepara para atacar com sua rajada de cuspe de fogo contra três dos Bermudas, mas seu ataque atravessa os três, por serem apenas clones. Bermuda Blast: Você errou! Então os clones e o verdadeiro se movimentam ao redor de Hydra e o verdadeiro Bermuda Blast golpeia Hydra, jogando ela para trás, derrubando-a. Hot Pepper: Ahhhh! Plasma Slam: Pepper, você está bem? Hydra se levanta. Hot Pepper: Ai, estou! Bermuda Blast: Você tem que se preocupar consigo mesmo, ao invés de sua amiga! Os clones e o verdadeiro se movimentam na direção de Razorback. Plasma Slam: Não tem desse jogo comigo não! PLASMA DASH! Razorback tenta acerta seu golpe, mas atravessa um clone. Bermuda Blast: Errou! Plasma Slam: PLASMA CANNON! Ele usa um novo ataque, mas atravessa outro clone. Bermuda Blast: Errou! Plasma Slam: PLASMA DASH! Razorback usa um terceiro ataque e erra novamente. Bermuda Blast: Você não acertou! Plasma Slam: Maldito! Bermuda Blast: Hora de usar algo novo! ILLUSION PAIN! Bermuda Blast cria uma lâmina luminosa na pata e acerta no "ombro" direito de Razorback. Plasma Slam: Uargh!!! Razorback leva sua pata esquerda até o local atingido e fica surpreso com uma coisa. Plasma Slam: Espera...o quê? Bermuda Blast: Hehehehe! Plasma Slam: *confuso* Fui atingido mas não estou ferido. Mas mesmo assim... Razorback sente dores.' Hot Pepper: *confusa* O que houve? Bermuda Blast: Seus tolos! Ainda não perceberam que minhas habilidades são ilusórias? Tudo que estão contemplando, fazem parte da mente de vocês. Hot Pepper: Como assim? Bermuda Blast: A sua amiguinha da natureza está presa numa ilusão, vivenciando algo de sua própria mente. Esse cara foi atingido por uma habilidade ilusória também, ele não sente dor física, mas o cérebro dele reconhece uma dor no local atingido e automaticamente sente dores contínuas naquele local. E só vocês podem ver esses clones, se chegar mais algum Red Hero, talvez eu me complicasse, porque ele veria apenas o meu eu verdadeiro. Hahahaha! Razorback continua sentindo dores. Plasma Slam: Ahh, droga! Bermuda Blast: Pode ter certeza que essa dor é pior do que se fosse um corte normal. Hot Pepper: Eu vou acabar com você! Bermuda Blast: Então pode vir! Hot Pepper: FIRE EXPLOSION! Hydra dispara seu ataque contra seis Bermudas. O ataque atravessa cinco deles, mas o sexto se esquiva. Hot Pepper: Ahá! Achei o verdadeiro. Hydra corre na direção do Blast verdadeiro. Hot Pepper: Prepare-se para meu novo ataque! FIRE HOOF! A pata direita de Hydra fica envolta por chamas e ela parte para acertar Bermuda Blast. Bermuda Blast: *sorri* Tola! Os olhos de Bermuda Blast brilham rapidamente e ele se esquiva para baixo. Bermuda Blast: Só porque você achou meu eu verdadeiro, não significa que ia me acertar! Bermuda Blast acerta com sua pata no estômago de Hydra, fazendo ela cuspir saliva. Hot Pepper: Ughhh! Em seguida, ele vira outro golpe em seu rosto, jogando ela para trás e a derrubando no chão. Plasma Slam: Pepper! Razorback tenta ir na direção de Hydra, mas a dor faz ele cair. Plasma Slam: Droga! Bermuda Blast começa a ir na direção de Hydra caída. Bermuda Blast: Agora eu vou fazer isso! Eu adoro fazer isso! Bermuda Blast começa a rir insanamente. Bermuda Blast segura o rosto de Hydra com suas duas patas e olha nos olhos dela. Bermuda Blast: *sorriso sinistro* ILLUSION DEATH! Hydra entra numa ilusão no qual vivencia um momento de morte. (nota: Por motivos de censura, vou deixar a cargo de cada um de vocês imaginarem a cena que quiserem. Achei melhor não escrever a cena original e não tive bons planos para adaptação.) Na ilusão. Hydra está sofrendo e Bermuda Blast é o causador do sofrimento. Hot Pepper: Não!!! Não! Ahhhhhhhh! Bermuda Blast: AHhhh hahahahahaa! Isso éincrível!!! Pena que em instantes, você morrerá. Hot Pepper: *gritando* NÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uma explosão de fogo ocorre ao redor de Hydra e Bermuda Blast é lançado para trás. Bermuda Blast: *confuso e surpreso* Mas o quê? Voz forte e malígna: Você não vai matar Hydra! Bermuda Blast: O que é isso? Então ambas ilusões de Bermuda Blast são desfeitas. Shockwave acorda, Razorback para de sentir dores, os clones desaparecem e Hydra escapa da ilusão da morte. Shockwave fica um pouco confusa, mas logo volta a si. Bermuda Blast: *confuso* Que voz foi essa? Nunca vi isso antes! Hot Pepper vira para ele. Hot Pepper: O que foi? Parece confuso e assustado! Hot Pepper corre na direção dele. Hot Pepper: FIRE HOOF! Hydra acerta seu golpe no rosto de Bermuda Blast, jogando ele contra outro suporte da plataforma que ele estava anteriormente. Bermuda Blast: Que merda! Minhas ilusões foram desfeitas! O que houve? Hot Pepper: Ué! Achei que você fosse me matar! FIRE EXPLOSION! Hydra concentra energia e dispara outro ataque contra Bermuda Blast. O ataque acerta no local que ele está. Bermuda Blast: Uuahhhhh! Em seguida, a plataforma em cima dele. Então ele começa a surgir do meio dos escombros. Bermuda Blast: *sentindo dores* Sua... Hydra se aproxima, pega ele e o lança contra a porta de uma sala, derrubando-a. (nota: essa sala, é o local que Bermuda Blast estava anteriormente, trabalhando naquele objeto.) Hydra entra no local, Razorback e Shockwave chegam em seguida e avistam o objeto, que está apitando continuamente. Plasma Slam: O que é essa coisa? Mrs. Nature: Parece uma bomba! Bermuda Blast: *caído* Hehehe! Ela está ativa, logo logo ela vai ser disparada e explodirá no céu dessa cidade ridícula e todos serão alvejados por um super Mind Illusion! (nota: A mesma habilidade que foi usada em Shockwave, só que, nesse caso, para todos em Red Fields.) Hot Pepper: Cala essa boca! FIRE HOOF! Hydra acerta seu golpe em Bermuda Blast, fazendo ele desmaiar. Plasma Slam: Temos que desativar isso. Mrs. Nature: Talvez esse louco só esteja blefando! Hot Pepper: Vamos sentar a pata nisso. FIRE HOOF! Plasma Slam e Mrs. Nature: *assustados* Não!!! Hydra acerta seu golpe na ogiva que é desativada. Razorback e Shockwave ficam boquiabertos. Mrs. Nature: *surpresa* Quê? Hot Pepper: *sorri* Eu sou demais mesmo, não é? Pouco depois, Nightstrike, Rip Tide, Javelin, Depth Charge, Chef Mustard, Chef Brocolli e vários policiais chegam ao local. Nesse instante, Razorback se aproxima, carregando Bermuda Blast desacordado, com Hydra e Shockwave. Chef Brocolli: Olha só, temos uma bagunça Red Hero aqui! Hidden Moon: Ei, vocês estão bem? Mrs. Nature: Acho que sim! Hot Pepper: *sorri* Estamos ótimos! Javelin olha para Bermuda Blast. Wind Slash: *surpresa* Ué! Vocês deram cabo desse cara sozinhos? Hot Pepper: Pois é! Chef Mustard: Muito bem, Red Heroes! Vocês estão de parabéns. Com Bermuda Blast detido e mais vinte e nove The Craziers presos, é o fim dessa gangue e de suas ações. Hydra pega a joia no pescoço de Bermuda Blast. Hot Pepper: Aqui está a joia problemática... De repente, a joia desaparece e todos ficam surpresos. Hot Pepper: Ué! Chef Mustard: O que era essa joia? Hidden Moon: Era a fonte dos poderes dele, mas não sei aonde foi parar! Chef Brocolli: Red Heroes e suas fantasias malucas! Chega de brincadeiras e vamos levar esse pilantra. Hidden Moon: Para onde vão levar Bermuda Blast? Chef Brocolli: Esse idiota vai para a Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Red Fields e depois ser julgado pelos seus crimes. Ele vai pegar pelo menos uns 200 anos de prisão. Plasma Slam: Então devem olhar naquela sala para ver o que ele planejava. Chef Brocolli: O quê? Vou ver! Chef Brocolli vai até o local. Chef Brocolli: Filho da mãe! 500 anos de prisão. Eles começam a rir. Chef Mustard vira para os Red Heroes. Chef Mustard: Red Heroes! Muito obrigado por deterem o Bermuda Blast e sua gangue The Craziers. Red Fields deve mais essa para vocês. Hidden Moon: Obrigada! Mas o crédito fica para os três, aparentemente eles fizeram isso sozinhos. Nightstrike aponta para Hydra, Shockwave e Razorback. Plasma Slam: Então o crédito é todo da Hot Pepper. Mesmo agindo feito uma louca. Razorback sorri para Hydra e ela sorri de volta. Hidden Moon: Ok, Red Heroes! Então vamos nessa! Um pouco mais tarde, os Red Heroes estão caminhando para suas casas. Nightstrike vira para Hydra, Shockwave e Razorback. Hidden Moon: Ahh, seu trio de cabeçudos, por que foram lutar contra Bermuda Blast sozinhos? Mrs. Nature: A Hydra estava descontrolada, estava impossível parar ela. Hot Pepper: É, mas derrotamos ele. Hidden Moon: Enquanto isso, depois de Tide e eu sermos emboscados pela polícia de Red Fields, tive o maior trabalho para explicar para eles que Rip Tide é um aliado e confiável. Rip Tide: Em Riptide Lands também acharíamos suspeito se aparecesse alguém de uma espécie diferente, então está tudo bem. Hot Pepper: E o que Charge e Jav faziam? Wind Slash: *sem graça* Hehehe! Nada! Silent Cone: Só derrubando alguns Craziers. DC sorri sem graça. Hidden Moon: *suspiro* Mais uma coisa para intrigar minha mente. O que houve com a joia? Vocês disseram que Bermuda Blast usava ela para criar ilusões!? Plasma Slam: Exatamtente! Hidden Moon: Aiai! Como assim ela sumiu?! No esconderijo de Lightning Blade. Ela está no local e a Illusion Jewel aparece na sua frente. Lightning Blade: Hein? Lightning Blade pega a joia branca e analisa. Lightning Blade: Acabo de chegar e já tenho uma supresa dessas? Bermuda Blast derrotado? Lightning Blade olha para a joia e repara que nela tem a letra "B" em destaque. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Pelo menos ele fez o serviço dele. (nota: Essa cena acontece logo depois que a joia desaparece nas patas de Hydra.) De volta com os Red Heroes que continuavam caminhando. Wind Slash: Muito bem! Bermuda Blast derrotado. Quem será o próximo? Hot Pepper: Eu acho que devia ser... Um breve silêncio. Hidden Moon: Quem, Hydra? Hot Pepper: ...que devia... Hydra para de andar. Wind Slash: Fala de uma vez, garota. Hydra começa a sentir tonturas, em seguida ela cai desmaiada. Os outros assustam. Hidden Moon: Hydra?! Continua... - Detalhes *A cena de morte que Hydra vivencia é provável que seja uma (se não for a mais) das coisas mais violentas que já escrevi para o original, então para não ter problemas, eu resolvi cortar ela e deixar livre para a imaginação de vocês. Curiosidades *'Fire Hoof', o golpe novo de Hydra, no original se chama Fire Punch. - Então pessoal, aqui vai ficando mais uma parte de Red Fields Dimensions, espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado e que também possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Já quero agradecer mais uma vez pelo grande apoio de vocês com essa série. Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues